Amnesia
by annasophia.x
Summary: Sasuke leaves and all of a sudden Sakura has Amnesia! What's going to happen? Will Sakura ever recover her memories? A SasuxSaku Fan fiction. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

SasuSaku FanFic

**Hey this is another SasuSaku Fan Fiction! well i wan to see what you people think about it so please tell us! I was inspired from the author of 'scattered memories' it's one of the best fanfics i've read : **

* * *

Sasuke's been acting cold around Sakura lately. He only talks to her when needed or when she asks him something. He seems to avoid her too, this makes Sakura very confused and worried. Sakura finally had a chance to talk to him after school and walked to the park until it was dark. 

"Sasuke-kun.. Are you mad at me?" she asked, her eyes full of sadness.

"No." his voice cold as ever.

"Then why?.. Why do you avoid me?" her eyes bursting to tears.

Ignoring her question. "sakura, its getting late and I think its about to rain, I don't want you to get sick. I'll walk you home."

Sakura felt sad when she noticed that sasuke didn't add "-chan" while saying her name.

sigh"okay"

o0o

That night Sasuke walked sakura to her house they didn't have a single conversation on their way. This made sakura a lot worse and somewhat scared. She thought about the invitation from the sound two days ago. She couldn't help herself thinking about it.. It caused her pain whenever she did.

_That might have something to do with sasuke-kun.. _she went to her room and when she walked in she quickly saw the picture of her and sasuke. On top of her bedside table. She picked it up remembering the good times. She remembered when he felt his warm arms wrapped around her waist and naruto randomly took a picture. She smiled at the thought.

_--_

_**Flash back**_

"gotcha!" sasuke whispered into sakura's ear while his arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura gasped and blushed as sasuke spun her around when naruto came out of nowhere and randomly took a picture of the two of them.

"AHA!" Naruto exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you guys were going out!!"

"Dude seriously. How slow could you get? Everyone in Konoha knows that me and sakura-chan are going out." sasuke said in his down right calm and cool voice. Sakura blushed, her cheeks are now red as tomatoes.

_HE IS SOOO HOTT! _sakura thought. _I'm soo glad he's mine. All mine._

"OOH."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe…Oh by the way can I have the picture I want to keep it."

_**End Of Flash Back**_

**--**

Sakura put the picture back where it had been before and lay on her bed cuddling the teddy bear sasuke gave her.

_What the hell?! Everything I see reminds me of sasuke! Might as well go for a walk. _She stood up and put some jeans on and a pink sweatshirt over her white tees. Going down stairs Sakura heard a noise coming from the living room, it was Sasuke. Letting out a gasp when she saw him, her eyes widened, one hand on her chest.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she tried to keep her voice even, holding her tears back. It wasn't easy. Sakura walked towards him and saw that his eyes were sad.

"sakura," sasuke said flatly, "come for a walk with me.."

Sakura obeyed since she was about to go for a walk too but the feeling was wrong. _There's something wrong.._ She thought. _this is bad. This is very bad._

As Sasuke and Sakura walked through the darkness it was silent. Sakura was about to cry, she couldn't stand him being mad at her or avoiding her or whatever the case maybe. She didn't like it. The pain. It made a hole inside her chest making her tears come out but she stopped them. _Sakura. Calm down. _said her inner-self _its gonna be okay. Didn't you want to talk this through? Yes you did didn't you! Now cheer up!_. they kept walking until they reached the gates of Konoha, the only way out of the village. Sakura didn't like where this was going.

"okay let's talk" she began while holding back the tears that were about to come out.

"Sakura..," sasuke started his voice sad and gloomy, "I'm leaving."

"sasuke, No.." the tears escaped her eyes, glistening from the moon's reflection.

Sasuke hated seeing her hurt. _Damn this! _He thought _I hate seeing her like this! It burns! But I have to.. I am an avenger. I will do everything , anything to kill my brother.._

"sakura I have to.. I'm an avenger. I will do anything, everything to avenge my clan."

"sasuke-kun.. Why? Why?… Revenge isn't everything. You have friends who love you, who care for you.. And you have me.. Who will love you forever no matter what happens.. And I will never let them have you.. Sasuke, I-I love you!"

"I know that, Sakura.. I never really loved you.."

"you..don't..want me?" more tears came out of her eyes, she felt her body go numb as those words played repeatedly on her mind. _I never really loved you._ she looked at the ground her tears flowing through her cheeks. Sakura limply looked up at him.. Waiting for his answer.

"No.." Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes, it broke his heart into million pieces seeing her going through this and worst of all he was the one doing it to her.

"well that changes things.." she answered sadly. The hole in her chest grew bigger the edges torn into pieces. _life, love.. Its over. Everything is gone._

"but of course I'll always love you.. In a way.. As a friend maybe.."

"Sasuke-kun.. If I can't prevent you from leaving.. Please.. T-take me with you!

"I don't care if you only love me as a friend or however you want to love me.. But I just don't know what life would be without you."

"sakura.." he said flatly. " you don't know anything. The sun's gonna be out in about two hours so I'd better take you home.. So I can get going to _my_ mission."

"NO SASUKE! I wont go back home without you! I will do anything to stop you!" she yelled. _ugh! This is going to be hard. No matter how much I hate doing this to her. .I have to. _sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke, in a flash, disappeared in front of her and went behind her.

"Sakura.." He said flatly " Arigato." sasuke knocked her off.

"sasuke-kun.." she whispered.. As everything went black to her. Sasuke caught her in his arms and held her tightly and lay her down on a bench.

He stroked Sakura's pink hair covering her peaceful face and kissed her lightly on the lips.. _I love you, Sakura.._ he thought sadly. A single tear escaped his eyes and vanished.

o0o

_--_

* * *

**_Give us REVIEWS.! thankss 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Chapter 2 of Amnesia! hope you enjoy Read&Review!**

* * *

The next day at Konoha, Sakura lay still on the bench where Sasuke left her

The next day at Konoha, Sakura lay still on the bench where Sasuke left her. When Sakura opened her eyes, she immediately placed her hand on her chest. She felt pain, anger, sadness, emptiness and loneliness inside her. She didn't know why, it was just there. When she was aware of here surroundings she saw a blonde haired boy wearing a bright orange outfit and next to him is a dude wearing his black hair in a pony tail which made it spiky and he was wearing a fish net shirt and a green puffy vest, they were staring at her with curious eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" the blonde haired boy asked, "why are you here?"

"Women are so troublesome.." the black haired boy said and then sighed.. "What are you doing here Sakura?"

"I-I-I I don't know..." she said. "who are you people? And interesting of all, who am I?!"

"Shikamaru, what happened to her?!"

"This is soo troublesome. We should bring Sakura to Hokage-sama so we'll know what's wrong with her."

"HEY! Who are you people and why are do you keep calling me 'Sakura-chan' and what or who is this 'Hokage-sama'?" Sakura yelled.

"Yep, this is very troublesome. But I think she's got amnesia." Shikamaru stated.

"WHAT?! Is is is that bad?? Is she going to be okay?!"

"Naruto! If we bring her to Hokage-sama she'll know what to do! So stop being so troublesome and let's get going" he said flatly.

"PEOPLE! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP IGNORING MY QUESTIONS AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS HOKAGE-SAMA... AND WHO THE HELL AM I?!" Sakura obviously lost control of herself and started to scream from the top of her lungs.

"Sakura-chan. Calm. Down." said Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Nara Shikamaru. We'll get to the Hokage part later. Now come with us so we'll know what happened to you."

"Okay" she replied. Sakura didn't feel frightened around them she felt most likely protected and safe and the looked a little bit familiar to her.

o0o

"TSUNADE-BAA-SAMA!!" Naruto yelled as he continuously walked through the Hokage's office without knocking, "Sakura-chan!! There's something wrong with her..."

"Naruto! Calm down! And how many times do I have to tell you to knock on my office before coming in?!" said the now really pissed off Hokage.

"Gomen-nasai"

"What's happened to her anyway?" Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura.

"Well we found her on the bench this morning asleep and when she woke up.. She doesn't remember anything." Naruto said sadly.

Tsunade stared at Sakura once more and asked her to come near her.

"Okay.. Sakura-chan.." she began, "What's my name?"

"Well. Um. You do look _familiar_, but I honestly don't know your name. I'm sorry" Sakura replied.

_I see. So Sakura lost her memory.. But I wonder why... __**maybe**__... _"It's okay... It's not your fault but could you do me a favor?" Tsunade smiled sweetly as she asked her.

"Sure..."

"I'll be asking a few questions if you don't mind"

Sakura gave her a quick nod saying that she didn't mind.

"First off, you don't remember anything?"

"No... But there is something... though its not very clear... But a lot of things are familiar but I just couldn't remember a thing."

"Hmm... do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nope. Nothing." Sakura said calmly.

"Nothing at all?" Tsunade asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nope. Everything's just blank..." Sakura answered. "Uhmmm... Before we could go on... Can I at least know what my name is?"

Tsunade smirked. "Haruno Sakura, a female ninja of Konoha... Well in this case you _were._"

"Okay then. But do I have any parents?"

"Yes but they're out for a vacation for a while so you'll have to stay with your comrade for a while. I'm pretty sure that he could help you with your memory"

"Okay. Thanks... Now you can continue with your questions." said Sakura still confused, but that'll work for a while since Naruto's going to help her.

Tsunade nodded.

"WHAT?!" Naruto interrupted.

"Be quiet Naruto I'll deal with that later." Tsunade stormed "Now stand behind Sakura."

Naruto obeyed. He didn't want to get beat up like a pulp for arguing with Tsunade, Naruto knew how strong she is and her anger management issues. He does not want to mess with a person like that. _was I really that annoying that she let me stand behind Sakura-chan.. Or maybe for some other reasons.._ he thought.

"Sakura-chan. There's one more thing I need to ask you."

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

Tsunade went to her desk, took out a scroll a red and black pen and scribbled something on the paper. "Okay Sakura," she said, showing the fanlike symbol to Sakura, "can you tell me what this is?"

Naruto recognized the symbol that she was showing Sakura, it was the Uchiha family crest.

"What's that for?" he asked.

Sakura gasped when she saw the Uchiha family crest, her vision faded, she felt her body go numb and suddenly fainted. Naruto caught her in his arms, his eyes widened.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Tsunade smirked. "I thought so..."

"You knew this was going to happen? Oh. And why did you draw the Uchiha family crest?"

"She was with Sasuke last night and everything that reminds her of Sasuke makes her pass out."

"What?! Why?!" he asked, his voice concerned.

"It might be from what he said to her. It caused her damage physically and emotionally. So her brain might've reacted to erase every single memory she had with him. In short, her brain is trying to make her _**forget**_ Sasuke."

"Her brain is trying to make her _**forget**_ Sasuke?"

"And anything that has something to do with him."

"why?" he asked while staring at Sakura.

"It's probably the words he'd said. It caused her pain."

Naruto's eyes filled with sadness and anger for his former teammate, Sasuke. He just couldn't imagine Sakura in pain. _I wonder what he'd said to make Sakura like this. She lost her memory from the words he said... They must've been really painful._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is chapter 3 of Amnesia! please enjoy Read&Review!**

* * *

At that thought his fists clinched

At that thought his fists clinched.

"So..." Tsunade continued, "She's going to stay with you until her memory gets back."

Naruto was fine with that idea until, "And from now on you're suspended on any missions. Got it?"

"What?! Why?!" Naruto yelled in retort. Glaring at her.

"Well. Because your priority is to take care of Sakura." She said, still calmly.

"…" Naruto calmed down a little.

"Naruto," She said, "Other than Kakashi-sensei, you are the _only_ person who knows the past that connects to you, her and Sasuke. You are the only person who can help her to _**avoid**_ those areas and help her piece her scattered memories back together. Do you understand?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…She's going to be living with me now…and I can't let her see anything that reminds her of Teme…But her memory _**is**_ going to come back?" He asked, looking up at her.

She smiled. "Eventually yes…_**All**_ of it. Even the parts _**with**_ Sasuke…but as of now, if she were to remember Sasuke, her brain would permanently shut down and she would never remember _**anything**_ about her past. That's why she needs you right now."

He looked over at Sakura. "Okay"

"oh and Naruto, keep in mind that she is no longer a ninja.. So you always have to be with her at all times."

He nodded, glancing over at Sakura who is now waking up.

"Oooowwww..." Sakura said as she put one of her hands on her head, eyes fluttering open.

"Sakura...?" Tsunade said in her sweet voice. Sakura looked up, "Do you remember me?"

"Yes... You're Tsunade-sama," she said and looked at Naruto, "and you're Naruto."

"SHE REMEMBERS!!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face as he walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug. He just can't take it if he lost his two best friends, he just found his new family; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and… Sasuke-teme, even though they fought all the time he treated him as his brother.

"Naruto..." Sakura gasped, "Can't…breathe!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto said loosening his grip.

Tsunade smiled when he saw Naruto's face brightened when he found out that her memory is going to come back.

"Naruto, Sakura you two can go now. I have a lot of paper works to do."

She began. _ugh! Paper works.. How troublesome. I hate them. OH! WOW! I just sounded like __Shikamaru__ for a moment. shudders _She thought.

"Hai." Naruto and Sakura said in unison and walked out of the room.

o0o

The two were on their way home, but Sakura wanted to know more about her past.

"Naruto?" Sakura said flatly.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Well...uhm. Could you tell me more about my past?"

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Well. Why does my heart hurt when I woke up this morning before going to Tsunade-sama...? "Sakura asked her eyes sad. Naruto, wide-eyed, stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say and then she continued, "It's like creating a big hole inside my chest and the edges are tearing into million pieces and-", Sakura was cut off.

"SAKURAA!!" yelled Ino, her best friend. Well she _was_ her best friend. Naruto and Sakura both gasped when they heard Ino screaming like crazy.

"Hey...Uhmmm.." Sakura looked at Naruto asking for some help, Naruto got what she meant when she stared at him with lost eyes.

"Ino..." he mouthed to her.

"Hey, Ino!" She said forcing a smile to her face. Naruto sighed, _whew! That was close... Very, very close. I didn't know what the hell I was going to say as an answer to her question, _He thought, _'Oh it's because Sasuke-teme left you on the bench last night!"_

"Hey guys!" Naruto said his voice excited. They just bumped into their friends on their way to the park, so there was; Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Naruto, Sakura..." Shikamaru greeted, with two hands in his pockets and with a lazy expression painted on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is Chapter 4 of Amnesia! hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey guys! what're you up to?" Naruto asked, Sakura next to him, confused.

"Oh we were on our way to Ichiraku Ramen then, we bumped into you guys.." Ino replied, staring at sakura who was confused, "Soooo.. How're you doing with Sa-- oompff!!_"_

Naruto, covered Ino's mouth, so Sakura wouldn't faint.

"What the hell Naruto! Stop being silly! Soo. How're things going with Sa-su-ke-kun?!", Ino said slyly, Sakura who was staring at her eyes-widened.

"Sa-sa-suke?," sakura whispered then everything went dark. Naruto immediately caught her before falling to the ground.

"INOOOOOOO!" naruto yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" carrying sakura in bridal style showing her to Ino, who was in shock.

"wh-wha-what just happened?" she asked a little concerned, "Why'd she faint?"

"Well. You see. Whenever she hears Teme's name or anything that reminds her of him, she faints or cry."

"But why?"

"She was with sasuke last nigh-"

"WHAAATT??" yelled Ino, who was going towards Sakura to get some explanations done. obviously she was thinking the wrong thing.

"INO!" Shikamaru caught Ino's arm, "stop being so troublesome and calm down and don't get the wrong troublesome idea you don't even know what's happened let Naruto finish."

"Ohh. Okayy." Obviously Ino didn't like the idea that Sasuke was with Sakura last night.

"Go on Naruto," said Choji, who was eating chips, "I also want to know what happened to Sakura and Sasuke's relationship."

"Okay. So as I was saying Sakura was with Sasuke last night," Naruto continued, "and as Tsunade said to me, anything that reminds her of Sasuke makes her faint or cry or she would feel the pain in her chest," He said, still carrying Sakura in his arms, walking to Ichiraku Ramen along with Ino-Shika-Cho, "so that's why we need to be careful on what we say. People around us need to know that too."

"But where did Sasuke-kun go?" asked Ino. _'Sakura.. I don't know how much pain you feel right now, but I'm going to help take Sasuke-kun home…__'_

"He went to follow that bastard Orochimaru." Naruto said with disgust.

"Oh.." Ino said, with sudden concern painted on her face.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru began, "why would he want to go to some very troublesome person?"

"Oh we all know his reasons." Choji answered.

"What else.." Naruto said sadly, "He wants to avenge his clan. And as he told us he'll do anything to kill him."

o0o

They finally got to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto is eating his 7th bowl of ramen while choji is on his 10th. Ino who didn't eat much is sitting next to Sakura, who just passed out ten minutes ago, and Shikamaru, who thinks that Naruto and Choji are very troublesome for eating so much ramen.

"OOOOWWW!!" Sakura whined, putting one hand on her chest. Tears started to come out of her eyes, "I.. Hate this pain.. I don't even know what's causing it."

"Sakura! You're finally awake!" said Ino who was giving her best friend, for some reason a hug.

"Ino?.. OH INOO!! I remember! I remember!!" Sakura yelled, while wiping the tears that flowed on her cheeks, from the pain that Sasuke left her, "InO! You're the one who helped me when I was little and alos my best friend!.. And one more.. Uhh.. I also have a strange feeling that for some reason it feels like you're my rival." She said to Ino who is wide eyed, "But I just don't know for what or who.."

"Hey! Sakura! Welcome back! You should eat, you need to gain some weight." said choji, handing Sakura a bowl of ramen. Sakura took it.

"…cho..choji..?" She asked staring at choji tilting her head a little.

"HA! She REMEMBERS MEE!" Choji yelled while chewing his ramen.

"Sakura." Shikamaru stated, " do you remember _me?"_

"Of course! You're.. uhmm.. Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome, you're correct!"

"Hey guys, me and Sakura-chan better get going its getting late." Naruto pointed out.

"True," said Ino, "well we better get going too."

"your memories are 'gonna come back soon, Sakura, don't worry. No matter how troublesome they are." said shikamaru.

"Yea," Choji agreed, " and you eat, you need to gain some weight"

"I will." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Sayonara!" They all said in unison, "See you guys tomorrow at school!"

o0o

When Naruto and Sakura arrived at Naruto's apartment, he immediately took the picture of Sasuke and Sakura, the one he randomly took (they have three copies) and the one of the three of them with Kakashi.

"Ok Sakura-chan, you'll be sleeping in here." Naruto said opening his guest's room and bringing all Sakura's stuff inside.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" Sakura said, smiling. Naruto blushed at the suffix, because Sasuke was the only person Sakura uses a suffix on the end of his name.

Naruto grinned at her and gave her a quick nod.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Your memories are going to come back soon, if you try hard.. And uhh.. Tomorrow when we go to your house.. You'll see pictures and you're probably gonna remember your past sooner or later," Naruto said with a happy smile on his face.

"Hai, goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

o0o

Naruto went up to his room to change into his Pj's, but there was something unusual, he could sense somebody's chakra, a familiar one, but he wasn't sure.

"Reveal yourself!" Naruto demanded, he was holding three kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other, he was also in his fighting stance, getting ready to attack whoever trespassed his apartment.

"Dobe," said a familiar dark velvety voice, Naruto's eyes widened and he relaxed himself dropping his weapons on the floor, "calm down! I was just checking if the rumors were true… is it true.. that Sakura lost her…. Me-memory. .because of me..?"


	5. Chapter 5

"TEMEE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP IN MY APARTMENT AFTER YOU LEFT US!!" Naruto said his voice furious, his eyes turning red.

"DOBE! You're gonna wake her up idiot!" Sasuke said.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"well.. I've missed her so much and decided to check on her.. But when I was on my way here I've heard rumors that she… she… she lost her memory.. Because of me.." Sasuke said sadly. His eyes were sad too, he is now sitting in the corner of naruto's room and naruto standing in front of him.

"…you still love her don't you?.."

Sasuke nodded.

"She'll have her memory back sooner or later."

"Even the parts with me?"

"yea.."

"Naruto..?" sakura called him in a very sleepy tone, "who are you talking to?"

Sakura entered naruto's room but the lights were off.

"..sakura?" sasuke whispered. Naruto nudged him, telling him to go. " I want to see her.. Please!!"

Naruto sighed in defeat.

" Sakura-chan? I uhh.. I was just talking to an old friend of mine."

"Oh.." sakura said sleepily. " Do I know him?"

"Uhhh.." Naruto stared at sasuke, asking for help, and sasuke nodding. "Uhmm.. Yeaa but he's going to leave now its getting late. You'll remember him soon."

"Okayy." then sakura stalked back to her room. Once she was gone sasuke had to go.

"Naruto," sasuke said once again sadness was in his voice, "I have to leave. I'm probably be checking in every 6 months. Take care of her.. For me.. Please."

"I will.." Naruto replied.

Then Sasuke was gone.

xo0ox

The next day, Sakura and Naruto headed to Sakura's apartment. Sakura felt warm and other memories flooded her mind. When she was little, when her parents died, when she made friends here in konoha. When She and naruto went up to her room, she saw a picture of herself hugging a raven haired boy, and a picture of the three of them with their sensei. The hole in her chest began to bu burn and tear into pieces again. Naruto noticed this and was amazed by she didn't faint, but she did cry. She felt weird inside her as if something was wrong and she didn't know what it was, she took the picture (the one with her and sasuke) and stared at it a little longer, she studied every single detail in the picture and saw the uchiha family crest printed on this guy's shirt. She put one hand in her chest and then she dropped the picture by accident. Everything went black. Naruto caught her in his arms and carried her bridal style to her bed, and hid every single picture she had with sasuke.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the picture of team 7, he suddenly felt a movement and hid the picture immediately, he wouldn't want a fainting Sakura whenever she sees something that reminds her of him.

"Sakura-chan?"

" Oooww.." Sakura groaned, putting one hand on her head, "what just happened?"

"nothing, you'll be fine in a minute. Do you wanna go outside for a walk?"

"Sure"

Naruto and Sakura walked to the nearest park there was a complete silence between them, when Sakura couldn't stand the silence anymore she asked him a question,

"Naruto-kun… I uhh.. Just. .uhh.."

"Spit it out."

"Well. Uhm. Do you know somebody whose last name is 'Uchiha'?"

Naruto's eyes widened and panic triggered him, "Uhhmm.. No." he lied.

"Oh. Okay. It just seems so familiar."

xo0ox

Two months have passed and Sakura's got most of her memory back, but there's something missing. She's been having strange dreams lately, and she doesn't know if these dreams are real or not. They are all about a raven haired boy who was leaving her and told her that he never really didn't like her, Sakura's heart shattered into pieces whenever she remembered that dream. She crawled to her bed and hugged her pillow tightly, until she was asleep.

_The dream._

"_Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she tried to keep her voice even, holding her tears back. It wasn't easy. Sakura walked towards him and saw that his eyes were sad._

"_sakura," sasuke said flatly, "come for a walk with me.." _

_Sakura obeyed since she was about to go for a walk too, but the feeling was different. There's something wrong.. She thought. this is bad. This is very bad. _

_As Sasuke and Sakura walked through the darkness there was silent between them. Sakura was about to cry, she couldn't stand him being mad at her or avoiding her or whatever the case maybe. She didn't like it. The pain. It made a hole inside her chest making her tears come out but she stopped them. Sakura. Calm down. said her inner-self its going to be okay. Didn't you want to talk this through? Yes you did, didn't you! Now cheer up!. they kept walking until they reached the gates of Konoha, the only way out of the village. Sakura didn't like where this was going._

"_okay let's talk" she began while holding back the tears that were about to come out._

"_Sakura..," sasuke started his voice sad and gloomy, "I'm leaving."_

"_Sasuke, No.." the tears escaped her eyes, glistening from the moon's reflection. _

_Sasuke hated seeing her hurt. Damn this! He thought I hate seeing her like this! It burns! But I have to.. I am an avenger. I will do everything , anything to kill my brother.._

"_Sakura I have to.. I'm an avenger. I will do anything, everything to avenge my clan." _

"_sasuke-kun.. Why? Why?… Revenge isn't everything. You have friends who love you, who care for you.. And you have me.. Who will love you forever no matter what happens.. And I will __**never **__let them have you.. Sasuke, I-I love you!"_

"_I know that, but Sakura.. I-I never really loved you.." Sasuke shuddered from the thought. He couldn't take this anymore. He hated lying to her. But he had to._

"_you..don't..want me?" more tears came out of her eyes, she felt her body go numb as those words played repeatedly on her mind. I never really loved you. she looked at the ground her tears flowing through her cheeks. Sakura limply looked up at him.. Waiting for his answer._

"_No.." Sasuke could see the pain in her eyes, it broke his heart into million pieces seeing her going through this and worst of all he was the one doing it to her._

"_well that changes things.." she answered sadly. The hole in her chest grew bigger, the edges torn into pieces. life, love.. Its over. Everything is gone._

"_but of course I'll always love you.. In a way.. As a friend maybe.."_

"_Sasuke-kun.. If I can't prevent you from leaving.. Please.. T-take me with you!_

_I don't care if you only love me as a friend or however you want to love me.. But I just don't know what life would be without you."_

"_sakura.." he said flatly. " you don't know anything. The sun's 'gonna be out in about two hours so I'd better take you home.. So I can get going to my mission."_

"_NO SASUKE! I wont go back home without you! I will do anything to stop you!" she yelled. ugh! This is going to be hard. No matter how much I hate doing this to her. .I have to. sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke, in a flash, disappeared in front of her and went behind her._

"_Sakura.." He said flatly " Arigato." sasuke knocked her off._

"_sasuke-kun.." she whispered.. As everything went black to her. Sasuke caught her in his arms and held her tightly and lay her down on a bench. _

_He stroked Sakura's pink hair covering her peaceful face and kissed her lightly on the lips.. I love you, Sakura.. he thought sadly. A single tear escaped his eyes and vanished._

_End of Dream.._


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy. uhm. sorry for the late update. heehee. i've been distracted from reading fanfics. **

**Anyway here's Chapter 6 of amnesia. please enjoy. and R&R. thankiees.**

* * *

Sakura woke up with streaks of tears on her face and the hole in her chest was tearing into pieces. She clutched her hand and placed it near her heart as she analyzed her dream, although it wasn't very clear for her to remember what the boy looks like but she remembered that his name starts with an 'S' and that's all everything else was a complete blur. Could it possibly be that these dreams weren't just normal dreams? She's been having dreams about this certain boy that she doesn't even remember who for almost a month now. Is it possible that, that dream was a part of her lost memories? Still thinking about those strange dreams, she sat up from her bed and thought, _'Naruto is hiding away something from me. And I swear that I'll find out what it is soon, but right now let me get changed.' _

She walked up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after that she went to her closet and looked for something to wear. _'Hmm. What to wear?'_ she thought to herself. A couple of minutes later she finally decided what to wear; A white tee, a pink sweatshirt, boot cut jeans, her ninja forehead protector, big hoop silver earrings, a cherry blossom necklace, a pink watch on her left hand and a green belt. And she finally finished dressing up and went downstairs.

xo0ox

_With Sasuke._

'_Damn it' _He cursed to himself, _' I wont be able to live another three months without seeing Sakura. I need to finish up both this snake bastard and my fucking brother soon.' _He then stood up from where he was sitting and walked to where Orochimaru was. _'Okay. Now I just need to make up a lame excuse to get out of this filthy place'_ He thought showing a disgusting look on his face as he walk. He then finally reached Orochimaru's office, and found him sitting on his throne. Before Sasuke could knock, Orochimaru already sensed his presence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru began (AKA Snake Bastard)

"Orochimaru, I was wondering if I could have a week of training?" Sasuke asked, making sure that his voice was calm. Orochimaru arched an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that so sudden?" Snake bastard asked him, voice full of curiosity, as he turned to face him.

Sasuke smirked to himself knowing exactly what to say. Said boy then stared straight into the snake-like eyes assuming that he does not want his new 'container'

Going anywhere, this thought sent him shivers down his spine, he was completely freaked out. But since his reasons for leaving have something to do with training, why not let him go? Who wouldn't want a strong and powerful 'container'?

"Well.. I've decided that I indeed need to get stronger before you train me yourself, since I don't want you underestimating me and also I wanted to fight one of the Legendary Sannins fairly." He said, well actually lied.

"Very well. I would give you a week and a half for you to train," Orochimaru said as he continued onto whatever he was doing before Sasuke showed up.

"Hn." Sasuke then packed his stuff and got going.

o0o

**With Sakura**

As Sakura was going down the stairs muttering darkly something to herself about how dead Naruto was when she sees him and also before that he has to spill out some good stuff (the truth). Seriously she knows almost everything about her past life but there's something missing, it was hard living an incomplete life, especially when you're having these weird dreams every night.

When she got downstairs looking for the-soon-to-be-dead Naruto, she searched the entire apartment but obviously he was nowhere to be seen. Sakura then decided to have a walk since there was nothing to be done at home and the knucklehead ninja was nowhere to be found, when she got out of the apartment she found herself a note that reads:

_Sakura-chan,_

_I'm at ichiraku's with Hinata-chan._

_You could join us if you'd like._

_-Naruto_

'_Of course,'_ she thought, after that she just realized something and she wasn't very sure if she just read the paper right, so she decided to read it again. _'HINATA?! Ohohoo. That dude should have some SERIOUS explanation about this later. He never mentioned to me that he is going out with Hinata.'_

'_**but what if they're not going out?'**_

'…_who are you?'_

'_**I'm you're inner self.'**_

'_uhmm.. Okay? Soo. Why are you here?'_

'_**I'm here because.. Well. I seriously don't know. So anyways.. What if they're not going out?'**_

'_Then it's time to play match maker. I'll need Ino for this. Maybe I'll go to her house later.'_

'_**okay. Ja ne!'**_

'_weird. I thought Naruto had a thing for me? Oh well.'._

Sakura decided not to go with Naruto and Hinata since she wanted some alone time or play matchmaker with Ino, but she didn't forget the questions that were filling her mind lately. _'Hn. Might as well ask him when they're done with their little 'date' _

_-snickers-. It'll be weird if I end up attacking him in front of everyone and it would attract attention and they might get the wrong idea.'_

**Soooooooo.. how'd ya like it?!**

**tell me if I should continue it or no.. coz i'm loing my self-confidence here ya know?**

**please R&R arigato guzaimasu.  
**


	7. Must Read

**Hey.**

**uhmm.**

**this is Anna.**

**I'm not planning on continuing Amnesia**

** anymore unless you want me too.**

**I'll always have the chapters in my computer.**

**soo.**

**yeaa.**

**I'm not continuing it because. i don't have enough**

**readers and reviews..**

**and i don't actually know**

**what people think about it.**

**soo **

**yeaaa.**

**i'm discontinuing it.**

**if you want me to continue**

**just leave some reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay. Hey people. i'm continuing it since i love you all XD.**

**anyway. please read and review.**

Sakura continued to walk away from their apartment as her mind is still flooded with so many questions that needed their answers;

'_who is this raven haired boy that shows up in my dreams?'_

'_what is he to me?'_

'_do I know him?'_

'_do I have a past with him?'_

'_why do I feel pain in my chest whenever I try to remember me? just like right now.'_

'_why does my mind used to shut down whenever I see something that reminds me of him?'_

Sakura continued spacing out for a while until..

"Oi!! Sakura!!" No answer.

"SAKURAAAA!!" this time Ino was waving her hand up and down furiously on front of her face. .then she finally snapped out of it.

"NANI?!"

"Sakura.. Why were you spacing out?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Oh.. It was nothing.." she assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"yeahh.. It's just- never mind.."

"Sakura.. What's wrong? You can't tell me that there's nothing wrong when there's obviously something wrong with you. Okay what happened?"

"It's just.. Just.." at that moment her eyes started to be clouded with tears as she was trying to find the right words. The pain in her chest is unbearable. She really wanted to know the answer. She is trying to remember. But it just won't work.

"Sakura.. It's okay.. You don't have to tell me." Ino said while hugging her. (Ino doesn't like Sasuke anymore. Bear with me. I'm running out of ideas so yeaa.)

"Ino. Do we.. Know anyone that has raven hair?" sakura asked while her hand motioned subconsciously on her chest.

Ino's eyes widened and began panicking not know ing if she could just tell her the truth or lie. After a few minutes on silence she finally answered. "We do but it's not my job to tell you who it is.. After all you might pass out."

"I don't pass out anymore Ino." she whined.

"Oh. Hey Sakura do you want to visit your old apartment?" Ino answered trying to change the subject.

"sure. I wonder if I could go back there since I already have most of my memories back.. I'll just need to ask Naruto then."

"okay but we should get going now."

Sakura and Ino kept walking until they bumped into some of their friends.

"TenTen! Hinata!!" Ino yelled from the top of her lungs making Sakura wince a little while covering her ears. Jeez this girl could yell.

"Konnichiwa Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted them while blushing. TenTen just said a simple 'Hey'. _'Damn. I forgot to tell Ino about Naruto and Hinata.' _Sakura thought.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted, "Sooo.. Hinata.. I thought you were with _Naruto?" _Sakura asked Hinata with a mocking tone while Ino gasped and smirked evilly. Hinata is blushing ten shades of red. Sakura smirked.

"u-uhmm. Yeaa, about that…" Hinata laughed sheepishly as she continued on twiddling her fingers. While the three girls, TenTen, Sakura and Ino, were smirking evilly and giving each other the 'Oh-yea-match making-time' look.

"Uh. Where were you guys heading to when we bumped into you guys?" Hinata asked, obviously trying to change the topic, the girls noticed this but decided to let her go, since they didn't want a fainting Hinata if they push it to her too much.

"well. We were on our way to Sakura's old house, do you guys 'wanna come?" Ino told/asked,

"Sure" TenTen and Hinata both said in unison.

(Uhmm yea. If you guys were wondering how would they get in the apartment/house whichever you prefer.. Sakura always have the keys with her. Back to the story)

o0o

When the four girls arrived at Sakura's house, they did the things they usually do when Sakura hasn't lost her memory yet. TenTen is watching TV in the living room, Ino called 'Domino's' for food, since the house was out of food, Hinata was watching TV with TenTen, and lastly Sakura, she went up to her room, it has painted cherry blossoms cascading the purple walls, the bed was a bit dusty and it's covered with pink sheets, She also had a plasma TV on the top of one of her white drawers.( I'm bad at uhmm.. Describing on how the room looks like so yeaa.)

Sakura opened one of the drawers and saw her clothes, she then opened the second drawer and saw her accessories. Trust me she has a lot, as she scanned through them she found a small red velvety box, she was curious not knowing what's inside it so she decided to take a look.

When she opened the box, she saw a necklace that has a silver chain with a silver name plate that says 'Sakura' on it, the other pendant dangling next to it, is a broken heart that says 'sasu' on it and the broken heart has a cherry blossom dangling by the pointy part. She stared at it for a while.

'_What the hell does 'Sasu' mean?'_

'_**I don't know.'**_

'_ugh! You again.. Anyway.. What the hell does 'sasu' mean?'_

'_**We lost our memory, dumbass!'**_

'_whatever. I'll go ask th--'_

"FOREHEAD GIRLL!! PIZZA'S HEREEE" Ino yelled from the top of her lungs.

"INO-PIG!! You didn't have to yell! I'm over here!" Sakura replied, while going down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan where have you been?" Hinata asked while taking a bite of pizza.

"I was in my room. Oh and before I forget. I need to ask you guys something.."

They nodded.

"What does 'Sasu' mean?" Sakura asked innocently.

**okie dokie. that's the end of chapter 7 of amnesia. **

**p.s.**

**I NEED REVIEWS to keep writing.**

**xxAnnaxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okayy! I really appreciate the reviews you gave me. Thank you soo much! i'm going to continue Amnesia**.

The girls stared at Sakura wide eyed and dumbfounded. They also stopped doing what they're doing and stared at Sakura as if she was an alien.

"guys?" No answer.

"Guys?!" Sakura asked for the second time but a little bit louder.

"GUYYYSSSSSSSSS?!"

"WHAATT?!" They all shouted back.

"You guys were spacing out. Soo now tell me what the hell does 'sasu' mean?!"

"Can I see the necklace?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged and handed her the small box.

'_I remember this necklace. Sasuke gave it to her, on their first week. Wow that was actually a year ago.'_ Ino thought as she was staring at the necklace. The others went to her to stare at the necklace too. After a 5 minutes of complete silence they handed Sakura the necklace back.

"I think we should get going. Its already 8:30 pm. Soo yea. And I have a mission tomorrow." Said TenTen, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. See yah! " the four said as they headed to the door.

o0o

Sakura continued to walk away from her apartment after they said their goodbyes as her mind was still flooded with so many questions that needed answers.

'_What the hell does 'sasu' mean? it's really strange. And why is it on my necklace..'_

'_**probably something from the past. That we totally forgot.'**_

'_yeaah. Whatever now leave.! I need some alone time.'_

'_**okay. Okay. Just don't blame me if you get lost.'**_

'_Hn.'_

After hours of walking she had a strange hunch that she was lost. She looked around.

Shit. Yup. She was indeed lost.

Sakura was trying her best to find a way to get home, but what she found was a deserted street. _'Wow.. This place is ravaged. I wonder what happened to it?' _she thought as she walked to the entrance, looking around she found red and white fans painted on the walls. _'That looks familiar.. I just don't know when and where I saw it.' _Everything is dusty, rats running all over the place, she also found dried up blood and dusty bones, animals' bones to be exact, broken glass windows.

o0o

**With Sasuke**

'_Fuck! It will take me two days to get to konoha' _He thought_, 'but if I speed up my pace it would only take a day and a half. Yep that's it. Speeding up my pace it is.' _So he did speed up his pace hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

xo0ox

_**With Sakura**_

As she was walking something caught her eye, it was a huge deserted mansion. Sakura decided to take a look on what lies behind this beautiful mansion, she twisted the knob and pushed the door to reveal what's inside it. There she found an demented living room and it's also very dusty and bloodstains everywhere. She shivered, but found herself comfortable around this house, even though she doesn't know why the house looked like this.

Sakura, looked at her watch and it read 10;23 pm, '_uh-oh.. I didn't notice the time. -laughs nervously- gotta go. Naruto might be looking for me. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow. After all, I wasn't done looking around, I only saw the living room. Sheesh.' _she thought to herself. '_oh. Speaking of Naruto, I need to beat the crap outta him.. But before that I need to ask him questions.'_

xo0ox

Once Sakura opened the door, Naruto tackled her with a great big bear hug!

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, while hugging her "You're here! I was so worried about you!!"

"Naruto. Let. Go… Can't… Breathee!!: Sakura stated.

"Oh Sorry." He let go of her, "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Walking around," She replied, she didn't mension the part that she got lost at the Uchiha compound (she doesn't know it yet)

"oh. Ok."

Silence.

"Sooo.. I was with _Hinata _today." Trying to start a conversation and also breaking the silence. As she was emphasizing Hinata's name and grinned when she saw Naruto's face turned red. "I suppose you were with her today too, since you left me a note." She taunted. Naruto's face now is redder than Hinata's when she blushes. (if that's possible)

"So are you goin' out with her?! Since when?! Why didn't you tell me?! Me, Ino, and TenTen were bombarding her with questions today but all she did was faint!! You knoww. The three of us can play matchmakers if you two didn't answer. So.. Are you? are you are? youu??" after that very long sentence she took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"N-n-noo! What makes you think that?! We're just friends!!" Naruto explained, still red from the taunting.

"Riight. Friends. Two friends from different teams are just gonna go eat ramen randomly." she replied sarcastically.

Naruot nodded furiously. Sakura sighed.

**That's the end of chapter 8.**

**please read and review to keep me writing :)**

**xxAnnaxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeyy guyss. here's chapter 9 srry its a little shorrtt. cuz i had no tym and yeaa. it might take 4 more days for me to upload chapter 10. i hope you likey :)**

**REVIEWSS PLEASEE!**

I'm going to let you go this time. Oh by the way, what does 'sasu' mean?!'" She asked out of nowhere as she took out the red small box, and showed Naruto the necklace she had found earlier in her jewelry box at her apartment, the necklae has a silver chain with a silver nameplate that says 'Sakura' on it, the other pendant on it is a broken heart that says 'sasu' on it and it had a cherry blossom dangling by the pointy part. Naruto was dumbfounded while staring at the necklace. '_it's the necklace Teme gave her, when it was their first week of dating. Oh noo. What's gonna happen?'_

"Funny, the girls had the same reaction when I showed it to them." she pointed out., "oh well. I'll found out myself."

xo0ox

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke had finally arrived Konoha, although he had a hard time getting in, but he managed to get to his apartment, unlocking the door he found a very dusty place filled with cobwebs on every corner. He shivered a bit, oh how he hated, strongly dislike with passion messy places, and now his house is a total mess.

'_Gah! Stupid spiders. Wh ydo they have to make so many cobwebs?!_' he thought to himself. '_if Sakura was here she'd probably say 'EEWW' and I would not like that to happen if she would ever come, so I better clean this place. Ugh!' _He looked a while.

'_Damn. This might take a while.'_

Sasuke started off with the bed sheets that were covered with dust so he started coughing and coughing, it didn't surprise him on how much dust there was.

'_this is what happens when you leave the village for 5 freaking months. First one you'll miss your girlfriend terribly. Second one your house gets dirty. Ugh! Third you'll have no one to talk to. Not that I want to talk and worst of all YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S GOT A FREAKING AMNESIA BECAUSE OF YOU HURTING HER AND NOW SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU AND WHEN SHE TRIES TO REMEMBER SHE FREAKING FAINTS!! OH! THAT'S NOT ALL WHEN SHE SEES SOMETHING THA-!!' _

'_**Dude you need to calm down'**_

Sasuke took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but he realized..

'_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU-SON-OF-A-BI--!!'_

'_**Here you go again. -sigh- I'm you dumb ass. You need to calm down.'**_

'_how can I be you?!'_

'_**I don't know. Relax. Breathe. Now finish those already so we could sleep.'**_

'_Hn.'_

As Sasuke continued cleaning his house while talking to his inner self.

'_**So are we going to the Uchiha compound tomorrow?'**_

'…_Maybe. I don't know. Why not it's been a long time. Now leave I'm going to sleep."_

With that thought his inner left him and now he's back to reality and he can't sleep. Damn inner self. Why can't he just bother someone else?! Like Itachi.

Sasuke couldn't stay still on his bed, because he couldn't sleep.

'_Fuck. What can I do it's freaking 3:45 in the morning_.' Sasuke then sat up from his bed to look for something to do, that's when his eyes landed on his unpacked stuff.

'_ugh! I don't feel like unpacking. Oh well.'_

**Heyy. as i said b4 uhmm. hey since it was my birthday 3 days ago and its going to be sasuke's birthday soon. hint hint nudge nudge**

**can u guys give us (me & sasuke xD) reviews as a present?!**

**thankieess.**

**and in return i'll give you a long chappie for chapter 10 :D.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okaayy. sorry it took long for me to upload. :p**

**aNyway here's Chapter 10 of amnesia!**

**hope you enjoyy :**

**Dont forget thee reviewss!**

* * *

While Sasuke started unpacking his stuff, he folded his clothes neatly and put it in his drawers and put away all the weapons, scrolls, strings etc.He checked his bag again if he forgot something then a small blue velvety box caught his eye lying on the very corner of his bag, he took it out and opened it, inside it, he saw a necklace, that has a nameplate with his name on it and on the second pendant he saw a heart that says "Saku" on it and on the pointy part, there was the Uchiha emblem dangling. He was dumbfounded. _'This necklace.. Sakura.. It's the other half of the necklace I gave her when it was our first week." _He thought.

_Flashback._

_Sasuke andSakura were walking around Konohagakure when something caught Sakura's eye. It was a necklace with a name plate and a heart that was cut in half so that the two nameplates can have one each. _

_Sasuke noticed that Sakura was staring at the necklace for a pretty long time now._

"_Do you want it?" He asked her, his voice was so gentle and sweet. Sakura stared at him wide eyed, while her inner was busy fan girl-ing. She blushed a little._

"_Uhmm..Yes.." She answered her voice was a bit inaudible but he managed to hear it. He smirked._

_Sasuke walked over to the store leaving Sakura with a confused expression on her face._

"_Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san, how may I help you?" The vendor asked, smiling._

"_I would like to get this please." He said pointing at the necklace that was mentioned earlier._

"_Aa. Good choice, Uchiha-san! Would you like me to personalize it for you?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Aa. So what would you want me to put?" He asked while showing multiple charms for the heart's pointy part._

_When Sasuke saw the designs he immediately picked the cherry blossom for Sakura's necklace and asked the man to carve her name on the nameplate and put 'Sasu' on the broken heart. And as for his necklace, he took out the pendant of his necklace that he's wearing now, and asked the man to put it on his, his name on the nameplate and 'Saku" for the broken heart._

_Sakura, was madly blushing while she was standing near the door._

_**KYAAAAA!! Sasuke-kun just bought us a necklace!! Her inner said.**_

' _I know I know!! Aww. This is soo sweet.' _

_Sasuke then walked over to Sakura's direction and gave her the necklace while smirking, Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes. _

"_Here"_

"_Sasuke-kun, can you help me put it?'' She asked with her puppy dog eyes._

_Sasuke smirked. "Aa" He took the necklace from her and went behind her._

"_Arigato." She said. As he placed the necklace on her neck, she shivered when the cold metal hit her skin, after the necklace was put on, Sasuke whispered something to her,_

"_I love you, Sakura." She stil lhad tears in her eyes, and turned around to hug him, Sasuke was shocked but then hugged her back, smiling._

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She said._

_End Flashback._

Memories of him and Sakura flooded his mind, until he fell asleep. _'Sakura..'_

_-xxoOoxx-_

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. It was already 8 am. She gasped, then relaxed, 

_'I forgot I have nothing to do today.. Hmm. I'll go check on Naruto.." _she thought to herself.

She stood up from her bed, went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and looked for something to wear.

Once she was settled, she went downstairs and looked for Naruto. He wasn't at home.. Again.

_Aah. That boy, leaving without a note. Oh. Maybe he left it on the door. she thought.  
_

She went to the door and found a note.

_Sakura-chan,_

_I'm on an emergency mission today._

_Tsunade-baa-chan _

_Called me earlier._

_And uhmm.._

_You could go do whatever you want today_

_I won't be home until 9._

_-Naruto_

She sighed, and went back in to eat brunch, it was already 11 30.

After she ate, she went to her room and thought of something to do.

She tried, singing, dancing, doodling, dressing up, taking pictures, but she was still dead bored.

Sighing while laying down on her bed, talking to her inner self.

_Hey.._

_**Yeaa?**_

_I'm bored. What can we do today?_

_**I don't know. Why are you asking me?**_

_Because.. You're the last person I would talk to._

_**Hey!**_

_Hn._

_**So.. Now what?**_

_I don't know._

_**Uhmmm.. Aha! Do you remember the creepy looking house we saw yesterday?**_

_Yeaa.. So?_

_**We should go visit it again!!**_

_Good idea. I'll go change._

_**Ok. Ja ne!**_

With that, she went to her closet and looked for something to wear for the 11th time of the day. Why 11th time you ask? Let's just say she was bored to death.

After deciding on which outfit she would wear she decided to wear, white shirt, black, shorts, with gray cycling under it

that went 3 inches below the shorts, black and white stripes knee high socks, ninja boots, and her usual kunai holder on her right leg,

she also wore black and white stripes arm warmers and her ninja forehead protector tied on her neck, her hair were in two pig tails.

When she was walking out of her room, she found the red box. She then opened it and wore the necklace.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 10!**

**hope you liked it! dont forget thee Reviewss :**

**xxAnnaxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Konnichiwa! minna! :) soo here's chapter 11 of amnesia! **

**hope you enjoy! don't forget thee reviewwss!**

**-anna-**

* * *

**With Sasuke. (A couple of minutes earlier before Sakura left)**

Sasuke, walked out of his apartment, and went to the Uchiha compound.

After walking a couple of minutes, he finally arrived his old mansion. He took sight of the dried blood years ago, memories played repeatedly in his head.

"Itachi.." He growled, balling his hands into fists.

Sasuke, went up to his room and set his bag on the dusty bed, he took his necklace out, just in case. He would just go to their garden, reminisce good memories.

**With Sakura**

Sakura finally, reached the place she was visiting, she didn't know why but she liked going there, she went to open the door, but surprisingly it was already opened.

'_someone's in here..'_

'_**you're right. Let's go back.'**_

'_no. you're the one who asked me to go here.'_

'_**ugh. Yea. But it's creepy. The door is opened!' inner self whined.**_

'_shut up and leave.'_

'_**Sakura, you're so mean today!'**_

'_whatever!'_

Sakura pushed the door open and surprised on what she saw, it was pretty clean inside. She was shocked. But she shook it off, thinking that someone was nice enough to do that.

Sakura kept looking at the house until she reached the last door at the second floor of the mansion, she opened it and saw a blue bag, and a blue velvety box lying next to it, similar to hers except hers was red. She was hesitating whether to look at it or not to, but in the end she decided to take a peek. _'It wouldn't hurt'_ she thought, while slowly lifting the box' cover, but before she could see what's inside it she heard a voice.

"Who's there?!" The voice said. Sakura panicked a little and immediately closed the box before running out of the door, but then she saw a shadow coming near her. She was shaking in nervousness. "Reveal yourself!" The voice growled. Sakura gulped before taking a step from the shadows, her head hung low, feeling embarrassed.

**Sasuke POV**

I was at the garden, when I heard the door opened. I quickly panicked and ran inside the house.

"Whose there?!" I yelled, no one answered, I took out one of my kunais just incase somebody attacks.

"Reveal yourself!" I growled. Then I heard a sound coming from upstairs, when someone suddenly stepped out of the shadows, her head hung low, showing a sign of embarassment I think. I was dumbfounded. Pink hair? Sakura? Then it hit me, it was her. But what was she doing here? But never mind that, I wanted to hug her, touch her, kiss her, apologize..

"…Sakura…" I whispered, but she seemed to hear me.

**Normal POV**

Sakura still hung her head low, thinking how to apologize for trespassing but the voice interrupted her thoughts.

"…Sakura…"

Sakura immediately shot her head up by the mention of her name. She was shocked. Who was this person? Why does he know her name? probably from the past? She stared at him, but he couldn't clearly see his face, the light was too bright, she could only see his outline(?) (Idk. Uhmm imagine on how he shows up in shippuuden you know with him all black, looks like a shadow, and the sun is bright from the background. :p Sumimasen I'm bad at describing) Until she finally spoke.

"Wh.. Who are you?" She asked her voice a little shaky, but she didn't care she was scared to death.

"You still don't know huh?" The boy asked sadly.

"Why do you know my name? Do I know you?" She asked shakily.

Before Sasuke could answer her question, she fainted.

Sasuke immediately ran to her and noticed that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He smiled and carried her to his bedroom, and lay her on his bed, next to his necklace.

He stared at her for a while, wanting to hug her tight, kiss her, comfort her, talk to her, hang out with her, but he couldn't, he was scared that he might hurt her again and cause emotional and physical pain again, just like what he did before so he decided to take a walk at their garden again.

-xxoOoxx-

By the time Sakura woke up, she was confused. _'what just happened? Where am I?"_

Blinking twice, she looked around at her surroundings. _'oh I'm at the room I was in before the boy… The boy!! Who is he? He knows my name!!'_ she jumped off the bed and took a double take at the blue box she saw before. _'hmmm. That box is really tempting. Maybe I should take a look at what's inside. Then again it wouldn't hurt" _She smiled.

Sakura walked over to the bed again to take a look at the box.Then she opened it and saw a necklace. The necklace was very similar to hers.

"No it's probably just a coincidence." She muttered. But when she stared at it again, the nameplate said 'Sasuke' and the broken heart said 'Saku'. Her eyes widened. Immediately, she took off her necklace to see if she wasn't just seeing things.

Then her eyes widened. They were exactly the same. She stared at the boy's necklace then hers, she did that five times. Then without hesitating, she put the broken heart together and they fit! It was like a puzzle, her eyes widened again. She couldn't move, her hands stayed in their position, holding the two necklaces together while staring at them wide eyed. Memories flooded her mind.

FLASH! -first day at the academy, sakura meets sasuke-

FLASH! -Iruka-sensei assigns teams, Team 7 formed, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-

FLASH! -Sasuke asks Sakura out-

FLASH! -konoha streets, buying the necklace.-

FLASH! -Sasuke and Sakura hugs at the park, Naruto comes out Randomly takes pictures-

FLASH! -Ino-Shika-Chou, team 8 and team 10 and Naruto teases SasuSaku.

FLASH! -Sasuke ignores Sakura-

FLASH! -Sasuke leaves sakura on a bench-

Sakura had now tears in her eyes, slowly flowing down her cheeks. She stared at the two necklaces once more. She put Sasuke's back on the box and wore her necklace. She sat at his bed dumbfounded and absentmindedly whispered Sasuke's name.

"…Sasuke…"

* * *

**Oookaayy!!**

**Soo did you like it? did you did you did you??**

**-sweatdrop-**

**sorry i had chocolate muffins :p**

**anyway! dont forget thee reviewss!!**

**xxAnnaxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy its Anna. and this is **

**the final chapter of Amnesia. -sob- **

**I hope you like it. oh and if you want a **

**sequel just ask me.! :**

* * *

With that Sakura ran straight to the garden and saw Sasuke sitting there on the grass, thinking deep.

**With Sasuke,**

'_when will she ever remember me..'_

He heard foot steps coming closer to him..

'_Sakura..'_

He turned around to see a crying Sakura, running towards him.

He panicked. And he noticed something.. She was wearing the necklace he gave her.

**With Sakura.**

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

He saw Sasuke standing up as she ran towards him.

When she finally got closer to him, she immediately hugged him.

**Normal.**

"Sasuke-kun." She said in between sobs. Sasuke was shocked and didn't know what to say.

He hugged her back, putting one arm on her waist protectively while the other arm is stroking pink locks from the girl's hair.

Sakura looked up to him, and smiled.

"I remember." She finally said.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad. And I'm sorry for making you suffer.."

"Don't ever leave me again!" She yelled in between sobs.

"I won't, I promise."

Sakura smiled and looked up to him, Sasuke looked down and pulled her into a kiss. Once the kiss broke, Sasuke was the first one to break the silence.

"I love you my cherry blossom. I promise that I will NEVER hurt you again.. And I'm sorry..

For leaving you. It was a bad idea, I didn't know that it will turn out like this.."

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun, and it's okay. You didn't mean for it to happen. I'm glad I remember."

Sakura said as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**And.. It's the end of Amnesia. -sob-**

**I hope you liked it. :**

**and if you want a sequel just tell me. **

**REVIEWSS!!  
**

**xxAnnaxx**


End file.
